The True Art Is My Love For You
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: What if Sakura found Sasuke after his battle with Deidara all beaten up and wounded?


**The True Art Is My Love For You**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

The ground shook beneath her feet as white shadowed over her features in mere seconds. With wide eyes, she turned to face behind her and was met with the huge explosion that had the whole village quaking with fear and confusion. Birds flew over there heads as they tried to escape while the animals without the privilege the fly were probably blown to pieces.

"W-What is that?" She whispered in awe as she took a step forward, her mouth slightly agape.

"An explosion. But who could cause one so big?" The furry animal beside her asked, not being able to take it's beady eyes off of the area of white that streched up into the clouds and ate a huge area of the neighboring Forrest. Sakura shivered as a gust of wind hit her body but she still stayed glued in place. She racked her brain for an answer but came up short.

Glancing down at the dog next to her, her thoughts floated to a possibility. "Y-you" she took a breath and cleared her throat. "You said you smelt Sasuke's presence didn't you?" She couldn't help but to let the thought drift into her mind. Sasuke could have been the victim of the explosion. He might need her.

"Well, I did but I doubt this had anything to do with him. The timing of picking up and loosing his scent doesn't make it possible for him to get that far away in that amount of time." The animal explained, knowing exactly where this was going.

"He still could have gotten mixed up in that mess." She whispered, letting her head fall towards the ground and her pink locks shadowed over her face. A few seconds passed in silence and then she was off.

His eyes widened. "Sakura! You dumb girl come back!" He yelled, trying to get his little paws to keep up with her but she was too fast. In moments, she was gone and away from his reach. "Damn, Kakashi's not going to be happy with this." He murmured, frowning.

**~..::::..~**

**`..:: The True Art Is My Love For You::..~**

**~..::::..~**

Green orbs scanned the area around her. Broken down trees blurred together to create a smudge of greens and browns and the ground was just the same. She picked up speed and nearly missed a few footings but she didn't care. The only thing running through her mind was Sasuke. What if he was really hurt? What if she didn't find him in time? She had to. She just had to.

Suddenly, a flash of purple and white caught her eye and she stopped, trying to balance herself on a dead tree. Her emerald orbs widened as the figure struggled to stand on his feet and fell back to the ground with a grunt of pain. His chakra was nearly gone and she couldn't pick up anything but a slight spark coming from his body. If she didn't do something quick he might as well be considered a goner.

Not even thinking of the fact that the Uchiha would push her away and try to harm her, she jumped down onto the soiled ground and proceeded to quickly walk towards him. It wasn't like he had enough power to hurt her anyways. He was nearly helpless. The only thing that might give her a problem was his eyes but if she avoided them while they were red, she'd be fine.

"Sasuke-kun!" She said frantically as she plopped her body down in front of his warn to the bone body. She watched him stiffen visibly and assumed it was because she caught him off guard and he had been in too much pain to sense her coming. "Oh my God, Sasuke." She whispered as she reached her small hand out to skim the skin of his forehead, pushing the bangs that stuck to his forehead because of the sweat leaking freely from his skin out of his scared up face. She frowned when he pulled away.

"Leave." He growled, teeth gritting as if it hurt to speak which she didn't doubt. Sakura sighed as she scooted a bit closer and tried to grab his hand but he yanked it out of her reach. Her eyebrows bunched together in anger and her lips turned downwards.

"Don't be a fucking prick and let me help you." To say he was shocked by her hissed words would be an understatement, not that he showed it. He kept his glare locked on her angry and concerned features. No one spoke to him like that and last time he checked definitely not her. Sakura Haruno wouldn't dare use that tone of voice let alone such insulting words on him. Maybe Naruto but never him.

"I don't need your _fucking_help." He murmured dangerously low, making sure to mimic her way of saying fuck to him. She didn't seem bothered by his threatening words or body language and that was what really pissed him off. Why wasn't she cowering back like others did? His eyes slitted even more when her dry chuckle echoed through his ears.

"Really now?" She said sweetly, punching him slightly in the upper arm with normal strength, not even using any of her chakra for the action. She smirked inwardly when he grunted a little too loudly in pain and his eyes pressed together in agony. "Because if you can't take a little punch like that, that obviously means you need my help, Sasuke-_kun._" She smiled devilishly sweetly at him with a giggle. He glared.

"Annoying"

She shrugged. "So I've been told." She reached for his arm again and noticed how he didn't waste is energy on trying to pull away. "Let me help you." She whispered as she tugged him closer to her gently. His glare directed towards the ground and his teeth gritted. She could tell he was debating on taking her offer. But she was the enemy in his eyes and trusting the enemy was a no-no. She sighed. "Sasuke-kun, it hurts to think that you might actually be considering that _I, Sakura Haruno,_ would actually try to hurt _you, Sasuke Uchiha._" She admitted. Did he really think that her love for him was fake? Did he really think she'd try to pull a fast one on him?

"hn" He grunted, taking one last minute to debate and then loosened his muscles and allowed her to guide him towards her being. She gently laid her hands on his cheeks and frowned when he jumped slightly from the contact, his glare back in place.

"Oh stop being a baby." She murmured in irritation as she guided his head down to her chest where she made him rest it right over her heart. A shiver shot through her body as he shifted his head into a more comfortable position, letting all the weight rest right above her breast. She smiled softly, knowing it was okay to do so since he couldn't see her. Burying her right hand into his sweaty black locks to hold his head in place and took her other hand and began to trace it down his back and arms, letting the healthy green glow of chakra coming from her hands to patch up some of the smaller scars before she moved to the bigger ones.

Sasuke sighed in relief as the pain started to slowly reside from his body. The beating of Sakura's heart echoed through his hearing and made him feel safe and content. Closing his eyes he began to focus on the warmth of the chakra seeping from her hands into his body. Something was different in the way she was healing him. Karin never made if feel so welcoming and good. He felt at ease and relaxed.

Sakura giggled. "Sasuke-kun, I think you're drooling" She teased, noticing how much he was enjoying her treatment. She felt him frown against her clothed skin.

"Shut up." He murmured in anger. She only giggled again before moving her fingers that were nestled in his hair around his scalp soothingly. She noticed the way his breath hitched at first but then his body relaxed again and he breathed out a tired sigh. She smiled as she felt her heart begin to swell. If only this wasn't a one time thing. She could make him so happy and she knew without a doubt that it was a fact. She'd do anything for him but no matter how much she tried to convince the Uchiha in her arms, she knew it was a loss cause.

"Sasuke-kun some of these wounds are quite drastic. That mere explosion didn't do this to you on it's own did it?" She asked, examining him a bit closer. There was no way that the explosion did all this. His body was almost tared apart on the inside. Was it possible that he had gotten into a fight with someone who caused the explosion? If so, where was the other company?

"It's none of your concern." He told her stubbornly and blunt causing the pink haired woman's eyebrow to twitch.

"Well it would help to know how you got all these wounds so I could treat them correctly." She told him, gritting her teeth to stop herself from lashing out at him. He remained quiet, causing her anger to spark. Taking her glowing hand she gushed chakra out into his arm causing pain to shock his being. Groaning, the Uchiha pushed his head further into her chest unconsciously.

"What the fuck, Sakura." He gritted out, pinching his dark orbs closed and tensing all his muscles.

"Maybe you shouldn't be such an ass." She murmured, lowering her chakra flow back down into a comforting form. "So are you going to tell me?" She pushed, pulling at his hair not so gently when he refused to answer her again. He hissed but then groaned in aggravation.

"Fucking akatsuki." He murmured out in irritation. Who did she think she was taking advantage of his weak state? Lord knew if he wasn't in so much pain he'd give her something to cry about.

All of a sudden a surge shot through the pinkette as she stiffened. Her grip on the Uchiha tightened as she stopped her healing hand and wrapped it tightly around his being. Sasuke winced at her hold but then realized why she had done it. A surge went through his being as well. Someone was trying to summon him with a scroll and his blood and he had a few guesses who.

"Sakura, let me go." He told her in activation, trying to get out of her hold. If it was his team, which was the only few people who it could have been, then he didn't need the pink haired girl who had latched herself to him. Karin could heal him and then he wouldn't have to deal with this annoying girl.

"Tch. If you think I'm letting you leave me without being patched back together then your insane. Take that stick that's shoved up your ass out and realize that you need me right now and get over it, you damn spoilt brat." She shot back, knowing the Uchiha was now glaring his heart out at her but she didn't really care. She'd just spoke the truth.

In a matter of seconds the two poofed away from the Forest ground and were dropped not so softly on the sand that laid next to a small lake. Sasuke grunted loudly as the thud of their beings falling to the ground echoed.

"Nice to know your fine, Sasuke." An amused voice came from in front of them. Sakura lifted her gaze up to meet with purple orbs. She stared at his features in awe for a moment before she finally noticed that she was squishing the man in her arms head forcefully into her chest, keeping his lips puckered like a fish so he couldn't answer his comrade. Releasing him from her death grip Sakura apologized softly before scanning the man over again.

His hair was white. Not a grayish tint like Kakashi's but _white._His teeth were like shark teeth, pointed into deadly spikes and his eyes were as purple as ever but clear and mischievous. His hands rested on his hips as he looked down at them, a concerned look on his face. He must have been worried about Sasuke she finally concluded.

She was too busy taking in the weird look of the shark man that she almost missed the two forms running as fast as they could to reach them. Turning towards them she frowned.

"There!" A red headed woman shouted. "He's here after all. When his chakra suddenly disappeared, I was wondering what happened! Did you fly?" She asked, worry still laced in her words but also a sign of relief. Sakura couldn't help but feel her heart tighten and her blood boil. So help her god she was about to give this Uchiha nestled in her arms a taste of her strength. He fucking left her on a bench but he goes out and gets a replacement to take her place. She wasn't even eye candy with her long chopped up red hair and her red piercing eyes, her pointed nose and small lips.

Turning towards the other male that was beside her Sakura noted how calm and collected her seemed. His orange hair spiked and reassembled a fire in her eyes and his eyes were as blue as the sea and the collectedness that shown in them took her breath away.

When the two finally approached them silence took over and all eyes were settled on her. The red head was practically glaring and with that small action Sakura concluded she was a fangirl of the male in her arms. The other two just seemed to be curious of who she was, but when realization hit the blue orbed male she concluded he had noticed her head band.

"My opponent was from Atatsuki, so he was stronger than I expected." He informed them, cutting through the silence with his bluntness. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"I _love_ how you just come out and tell them but _I _-The one who tried to, well I don't know, HELP you- have in inflict pain on your sorry ass to get only half the explanation you give 're such a jack ass, Uchiha." She angrily exploded at him, taking her gaze off the people around them and focusing on the man in her arms. He only glared at her for her tone and words but she glared back.

"Whatever" He murmured aggravated as he tried to pull away from her but the green orbed girl only snorted while lacing her fingers deeper into his hair.

"You are _not_playing the I'm-so-mighty-I-don't-need-your-help-cause-I'm-an-Uchiha card. Now stop acting like a baby and let me finish." She hissed out, yanking his head into place not so gently causing him to groan in pain. To say the three other presences around them were shocked was an understatement. They were baffled. No one had treated Sasuke Uchiha like that and got away with it.

"H-hey! You can't treat Sasuke-kun like that!" The red headed woman scolded, a frown taking over her features. No one talked to her Sasuke like that. Who was this pink haired freak anyways?

Sakura snorted. "I just did." She shot back, taking her fingers and massaging the scalp that she had just committed damage to, trying to sooth the skin. The action didn't go unnoticed to the two males watching.

"Aww, Sasuke got a girlfriend." Suigetsu teased, watching as the emerald eyed girl placed her free hand that wasn't wrapped in his leaders hair onto his back and green chakra began to flow from her finger tips. He noticed how Sasuke didn't fight back and just let her do as she pleased, his head nestled nicely above her breast and his body relaxed. He was wiped it seemed.

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes, not even bothering to react to his teammates accusations.

"This is your old companion isn't she Sasuke?" Juugo asked watching how Sasuke and Sakura reacted to each other. They bickered but they seemed comfortable in each others presence.

Sasuke hesitated before nodding, not really seeing a reason to lie to them. They had already known about Sakura and Naruto just never actually had a name and face to put to them. Just thinking about that made him journey back in time to moments the three spend together.

Everything went silent for a moment as everyone was absorbed in there own thoughts.

Sakura cleared her throat. "I'm almost done with most of the healing. I need some bandages and probably a room so he can rest while I finish completely." She whispered, to caught up in memories of team seven to sound strong and confident. She felt like shit. All she really wanted to do was curl up and cry. It was as if it finally swept over her that Sasuke was only here with her for a matter of hours and then he'd be gone forever. The thought made her hug his head a bit closer to her, not wanting to let go.

Juugo nodded before approaching to two on the ground. "There's a small village nearby, I'll carry him for you." He said, reaching out for Sasuke and taking him away from her. After the Uchiha was out of her arms a pain went through her being and her lower lip trembled slightly without her permission. Juugo noticed but said nothing, not wanting to leave her as an open target for Karin.

**~..::::..~**

**`..:: The True Art Is My Love For You::..~**

**~..::::..~**

Sakura smiled to herself as she watched the man before her breath in and out slowly. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His body was covered with a thick blanket and his wounds were all patched up and healed. He didn't need her anymore. At this she frowned.

Taking her right hand she softly combed through his knotted locks. She watched as the smooth strands untangled gently as her fingers ran through them. She'd never seen such perfect hair in her life. Everything about this man was perfect and she loved him with all his beauty and all the messed up sickness he harbored inside.

Before she even realized how much depression she had placed herself in, a tear ran down her cheek and then another until they were flowing. It was over. She had healed him and now she'd never get to hold him again. He'd wake up and then that would be the end.

"W-why" She whispered, gritting her teeth and shaking her head causing her tears to splatter all around. "Why won't you let me love you, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, helplessly as she cried her heart out. She wanted him. She wanted him so bad it didn't just hurt, it tore her apart.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Snapping her head up and towards the door way, wide emerald eyes met with blue orbs. Juugo frowned worriedly at the pink haired girl as he watched the tears continue to stream down her cheeks. She turned away and looked back down at the man she loved.

"I-I'm fine, Juugo." She murmured, gently scooping Sasuke's limp hand up with hers and holding it up next to her heart where she cuddled it. She needed to feel him, needed to know he was still there with her even if it was only for an hour or so. Juugo hesitated but then began to move closer to the two figures.

"Sakura" He murmured in pity, noticing how the girl hunched over his leader helplessly. "You... love him... don't you?" He asked, not doubting that his words were false.

"More than you could ever imagine." She cried, her body shaking. "I love him so much. I don't want to leave him. I don't want to never see him again. I want to hold him. I want to make him happy. But he won't let me. He's so concerned about Itachi that he won't let me try to help him. He's killing himself and along with that he's killing me." She vented, leaning down and laying a small kiss on his cold fingers.

Juugo felt his heart swell as he watched the girl cry while holding onto the man she loved with everything. Sighing, he walked the rest of the way over and reached down, grabbing onto the hem of the blanket and lifting it softly off the Uchiha. Looking over at Sakura he motioned her to come. She looked at him in shock. "You only have a little more time left before he wakes up, might as well make the best of it." He smiled at her, patting the empty space next to Sasuke's sleeping form.

Sakura looked at him in shock but then jumped at the opportunity. "R-really?" She asked. Juugo nodded.

"I'll inform him that I found you exhausted and asleep so I placed you next to him." He offered, watching as the pinkette climbed in next to the Uchiha and cuddled up to his side. Her pink traces scattered across the Uchiha's chest where she had laid her head and her hands. Juugo smiled when he caught glimpse of the happiness that harbored on the girls face and the slight twitch of the Uchiha's lips.

"Thank you" She murmured as Juugo dropped the blanket onto her form and turned to leave. When he reached the door way he turned and smiled at her.

"Your welcome." He went to walk out but then stopped. "You know, don't give up on him." He told her, turning back to look her in the eyes. "I watched the way he let you hold him." Her eyes widened at his words. "It's been a long time and yet he still trusts you. I think when every things done he'll come back to you. Sasuke's loyal. No matter how much he tries not to be. You and that other kid were his first team, his first friends. He needs you guys. Don't worry so much about it, Sakura." And with that he left.

Sakura stayed silent for a few minutes, just thinking about what Juugo had said. She traced small circles and squares on Sasuke's chest as she thought. He was right in a way. She and Naruto were Sasuke's first real friends and team mates.

"Sasuke-kun, I'll always be here. No matter what." She whispered, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to him. _'Forever' _

_'Wait for me, Sakura' _

**Just so you all know I am in total writers block and that's why I haven't been writing lately and that's why this oneshot totally SUCKS BALLS. haha. :) well I hope you all appreciate my try of fighting back with the block. It fucking sucks cause I have a great Idea for a story but every time I go to write it I just can't. I was watching the fight with Sasuke and Deidara (Which is a surprise cause I NEVER watch Naruto anymore lol) and I was like 'I gotta write something! I just have to!' So I tried. lol I love you all and thanks for reading and reviewing all my stories. ;)**


End file.
